


Gun Play

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's alt mode. Starscream's aft. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Play

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless smutty drabbles.

He was blindfolded, gagged and bound, wrists tied together and then tied to his ankles behind him, leaving his thighs spread wide and his panels on display. Starscream wriggled, trying in vain to free himself. It was no good. Megatron said as much. Starscream didn't know why his 'lord' had chosen to speak purely through comm. Messages but since he was unable to do more than grunt and murmur around the gag stuffed in his intake, Starscream had little choice but to accept it.

-It's no good Starscream. Give up and endure your punishment.-

The second in command cursed through his gag. -Frag you! I did nothing to deserve this! If you'd simply listen to me on occassion I wouldn't need to outright insult you in front of the troops you aftheaded, moronic, bucket for a helm-

-You're only making things worse for yourself Starscream...-

Megatron was calm, unnervingly so. The seeker shifted in his bindings, squawking in shock when he suddenly felt servos on his plating. He thrashed and fought, useless as it was as that servo reached out and began to stroke at his panels, grinding against them and making the seeker squirm and moan through his gag.

-What are you- wait! That's not... who is that! You sick fragger!-

Megatron chuckled through the comm. Link. -Oh. Pay no attention to that. It's this that you should be more worried about.- 

The distinctive buzz of Megatron's alt mode charging filled the air, Starscream immediately quailing in his bindings and shrinking down. He whined and tried to speak through the gag, soon giving up.

-Wait! No! Please master! Don't!-

Starscream recieved no response other than Megatron's mocking laughter echoing through the channel. The seeker shrank down and lowered his wings, bluster having disappeared now that his spark was in peril.

The servo that toyed with his plating hadn't ceased, rubbing away, drawing squeaks and moans from the seeker despite his attempts to evade it. Starscream stalled in shock when that servo finally coaxed his panel open, the seeker warm and wet much to his own humiliation. 

-Wait! Stop it you fragging bastard! You've no right!-

Megatron's alt mode hummed again, charging in readyness to fire a shot that may very well spell Starscream's end. At that the seeker quieted again, returning to simply whining and pleading through his gag, muffled promises and threats spilled forth, bargains and curses, all unintelligable and useless.

The sudden pressure of a blunt, warm object against his valve had Starscream squealing, the seeker trying to avoid it, held fast and suddenly roughly penetrated by the long, metallic shaft, thin and intimately familiar. It was forced into him with little to no preperation, the seeker keening and sobbing as Megatron hummed in pleasure over the comm. Channel. 

-Oh... tight as ever my dear Starscream...-

Raw horror filled the seeker as he squirmed and whined, Megatron's gun form thrust into him again, harder this time and making the little jet squirm and keen. Despite his shame, despite his fear, he felt his valve heating instantly, Megatron's alt form humming and buzzing, warm and obscenely good as the gun barrel ground against the sensors lining Starscream's valve walls. 

-Uhn... this is... perverted! Bastard!-

The warning hum of a weapon charging immediately quieted any further insults the seeker had. Starscream whined and shook, fearful, feeling his spark pound in his chassis. 

-I could kill you... one shot from in here and you'd be permanantly offlined. Not instantly of course. Not unless I hit your brain module. More likely, you'd be left mortally wounded, slowly bleed out and return to the well.- Megatron let the charge in his gun mode build further and further to illustrate his point, Starscream soon thrashing wildly.

-Please! Please I understand! Stop!- The fear made his spark pound, his vents come hot and heavy so when that slim shaft was ground down into his valve Starscream shook and groaned. He felt lubricants drip from his array, felt his charge build and a perverted desire grow along with it. 

Megatron's voice of approval echoed in the seeker's audials and Starscream mewled as he was stuffed full, gun barrel driving into him again and again. He was terrified yet thrilled, desire ramping up and making his sensors hyper-responsive. Megatron's muzzle nudged against his cieling node, ground against his valve walls, the weapon's frame firm against his lips, teasing sensation from them. The gun's sights pressed directly against Starscream's anterior node, drawing gasps from the flyer as he wriggled and soon began to grind into the gun.

-My... so eager for your punishment... filthy little thing.-

Starscream moaned and wriggled, gag soon tugged free and spike pressed to the flyer's lips. The seeker groaned and howled in response, trying to bite, to spit, to thrash. Another warning humm had him meekly submitting however, Megatron's frame heating inside him, making the seeker gasp and clench. 

-That's it... good boy.-

Starscream bristled in response. -I'll fragging offline you one day you rusted piece of slag!-

This time Megatron only laughed, that sound soon turning to a groan in the seeker's audials as his gun mode was thrust in and out of soaked valve lips, Starscream fucked raw by the warm metallic form as his intake was roughly used by whatever mech had decided to claim it. 

Eventually the seeker's own frame betrayed him, pleasure overriding anger and outrage. Before long the flyer moaned around the cock stretching his lips wide, eagerly leaning into it, groaning in delight each time his lord and master's perfect form was thrust inside of him. The mech who was holding Megatron was good... they noticed when Starscream moaned and honed in on the spot, slamming into the seeker's cieling node again and again until Starscream finally squealed and thrashed, valve clenching hard, Megatron groaning through his comm. Channel as he felt Starscream cum, valve walls bearing down on him, soaking him in lubricant and heat so wonderful that Megatron was tempted to transform and frag the seeker raw. 

The mech usign his intake picked up speed, fragging Starscream's throat hard and fast and soon stiffening. The flyer groaned and choked down hot fluids, finally released and slumping back down to the floor. It was over... or so he'd thought until he felt more servos on him, touching, stroking. Frag... how many were there?

Starscream squeaked in shock when he felt Megatron's muzzled pressed to his port, dripping wet component burying itself in the tight hole as Starscream cried out. 

-Ahn! What! Not there-no!-

-Oh... why not? Look how much you're enjoying it you little slut...-

It was true. Starscream was moaning like a whore, wriggling his aft and suckling eagerly at the next spike that had claimed his intake. He gasped in pleasure when the smooth rod of Megatron's form plunged into his port, striking buried nodes and drawing a thrill from the depraved flyer. 

Soon Starscream was leaning back into his lord's gun mode, fucking himself deeply on the barrel. The restraints were cast off, no longer needed now that Starscream had become lost to desire. He was sandwiched between two mechs, one of whom held the gun, his master, warm and pulsing inside him. The other fucked his intake ruthlessly, not speaking a word, only slamming into the warm, wet heat and purring in pleasure all the while. The seeker's charge built, eager little hole clenching around the barrel stretching him wide, slamming into him again and again. Whenever the seeker had slacked off on pleasuring the other mechs, Megatron let the charge of his weapon mode build, growing hot, dangerous as he was thrust in to his decietful SIC again and again, sternly warned to do his job and heating until the seeker's port scorched. 

Starscream would beg for mercy, sinking the spike between his lips deep down into his intake and swallowing, favouring it with warm little licks of affection, all the while slamming his hips back and groaning in ecstasy. It was the perfect blend of fear and excitement, depravity and lust and it set Starsceram's frame on fire. Eventually the charge in the seeker's own body built and he ground himself down on the gun's muzzle, gasping as the mech holding Megatron's alt mode forced the gunformer in deeply. Starscream sobbed his release, port bearing down on the intruder, Megatron's rumbled pleasure vibrating through his frame, the divine sensations making Starscream quiver and cry out. The flyer felt his whole body go rigid, overload washing through him in powerful waves before finally collapsing to the floor. 

 

 

 

 

Starscream trailed his glossa along the length of his lord's shaft, lapping, licking, nibbling here and there. He hummed in pleasure, getting the warlord nice and wet and feeling Megatron shake in anticipation. They'd decided to try things again and found it was an immensely satisfying experience for both of them. 

The seeker toyed with Megatron's muzzle, nudging at it with a finger, then bringing it to his intake. He wriggled his glossa over the warlord's muzzle, pointed tip dipping in and tasting the tang of burnt and singed particles on his glossa. Megatron's alt mode shook in pleasure as the little opening was tongued at lazily, lavished in attention. 

Finally Starscream brought his servo down, nudging his valve lips apart with the gun and slipping the tip inside, groaning in pleasure as he felt his master shiver and humm in delight. "Uhn.... Megatron... mmm..." Gun barrel slid home, slick and warm and Starscream slowly fucked himself with his leader, taking his time, enjoying the perverse pleasure.

The flyer played with his clit-mouse, muttering praise for Megatron's smooth shaft as he felt overload loom closer, hissing in built up desire before finally letting overload claim him, Megatron's gun form stuffed deep in the seeker's valve and coated in a rush of lubricants as Starscream clenched and came around him.


End file.
